Bachelorette
by oranfly
Summary: AU, but optionally not. 4 years before the Zuna case, Kensi and Deeks meet under very different circumstances...


Kensi was not thrilled with the overall ploy to get her out of the house and away from a very needy Jack for the night. Her current friend and future maid of honor Jenny insisted that she try and get back into the swing of wedding planning and setting an actual date and what better way to kick it off than with a bachelorette party. Never mind that Kensi wasn't really a fan of the whole institution of going out, getting wasted, and drooling over half naked men – at least since she had been engaged to Jack and especially since he had been diagnosed with PTSD. Her mind was flooded with worry over her fiancé and how he was coping at home without her. Jenny had to finally steal her cell phone after she got caught for the fourth time trying to call or text him.

"He's fine, Kensi," Jenny insisted. "He's having a boys' night with Jake and Rob and they'll call us if anything comes up, but you need to let go for a night and relax. You never do that anymore."

Kensi grumbled under her breath about evil plotting friends just as Jenny brought out a plastic silver tiara with a veil and glitter and handed her a shopping bag.

"Now go change into this and we'll be on our way," Jenny said, ushering her toward the apartment bathroom. "I don't want to hear anymore whining either or we'll miss our dinner reservation with Maddy, Kim, and Jill if you keep dragging your feet."

"Fiiiine," Kensi sighed before retreating to the bathroom with the bag. Half an hour later she was in a bright red dress that hugged every curve and only came halfway down her thighs and showed more of her bare back than she would otherwise like, but she figured the sooner she cooperated the sooner she could be done with the night. Jenny also took serious liberties doing her makeup and focused mostly on darkening her eyes and used an eye catching lipstick color that drew the eye there after the eyes. Jenny squealed in delight at her hand work before handing her a pair of matching red heels and putting her own black ones on. "Can we at least forget the tiara?"

Jenny looked thoughtful and caught the depressed look on her friend's face before her shoulders dropped an inch.

"Only for dinner," Jenny conceded. "Once we hit the clubs you have to wear it again. How do you think we'll get all those free drinks?"

Kensi tried to force a smile for her friend who was clearly trying very hard to make this night fun for her, but failed miserably.

"Alright you, let's get going," Jenny sighed dramatically, unwilling to give up on her friend of five years so easily. She looped her arm with Kensi's and led her out of the apartment where a taxi was already waiting for them.

Dinner was a pretty good success in Jenny's mind as Kensi relaxed some with each glass of red wine that she drank and by the time they had finished their desserts and four glasses of wine each, Kensi was smiling more naturally and participating more in the conversations around her. She wasn't dance-all-night ready, but she was at least more relaxed and perhaps ready to drink some more at the first bar and get to that point. Jenny shared one last plotting look with the rest of the girls before the bill was paid and a taxi van sent out for to pick them all up.

As soon as they reached the first bar, the tiara went on, much to Kensi's dismay and everything just got loud with the sounds of chatter, booming music that vibrated through your entire body, and laughter as everyone around her let loose. It took three more hard liquor drinks and a shot to get Kensi on the dance floor with her friends, but once she was out there, her body moved as if one with the music and the tension from home and her life slowly slipped away with each song. Three clubs and a "lost" tiara later and Jenny was leading them into a newer club that was quickly gaining a reputation for having the hottest male dancers and Kensi only shrugged and followed her friends into the club. At the very least she could go along with it for them so that they could enjoy the sights and dancing. This club seemed much like the others in that there was flashing lights and loud music, but there were small platforms that each had a dancing hunk of beef on it that drove the women around them to go wild. Maddy and Kim were immediately drawn toward a man with dark hair that flashed with a hint of auburn in the disco lights who was dressed in tight jeans and nothing else as he danced in circles for the ladies around him, teasing the button on his jeans open.

"I think I'm gonna go get a drink," Kensi half shouted to Jill and Jenny. She wasn't sure she could just watch these strange men dance with Jack still niggling at the back of her mind.

"We'll go with," Jenny insisted as she pulled Jill behind her and followed to the bar. Jenny pushed for the three girls to do three shots together before Kensi eased down a bit more and began to really look around her. Kensi had to admit that a lot of it just didn't appeal to her until she saw _him_.

He was taller and on the lean side, but his sun tanned skin reflected that he obviously did enough to obtain chiseled muscles that covered his body. His hair looked to be a dark blonde, but the sun had lightened natural looking highlights into his hair that hung just above his eyes and the nape of his neck. Her fingers itched to feel the lightened waves and curls of his hair to feel if it was as soft as it looked. She let her gaze wonder lazily over him, taking in the bare chest and moving down to the tapered waist and the leather pants that hugged his form down from there. Her skin flushed with the foreign feeling of desire ignored for far too long and her eyes finally made their way back up to his slightly stubbled face. His eyes caught on hers and held for a minute that she wasn't capable of breathing through. Her whole body felt like it was on fire just from that one look, but she was a deer caught in his headlights and she was sure the fire would consume her where she stood. After what felt like an eternity, a crooked grin spread across his face and he pointed a finger in her direction before using the same finger to beckon her closer.

"Oh my God I think he's pointing at you Kensi!" Jenny squealed before removing the empty shot glass from her frozen hand and dragging her closer to the man who seemed to have eyes only for her. Kensi tried not to stumble behind her friend, but having had so many drinks, it was a difficult task at best. Finally when she looked up again she noticed she was up against the platform and his hypnotizing blue eyes were locked with hers again. Why was she still frozen? Panic and embarrassment flooded her body and she silently cursed Jenny for bringing her closer and not running when she had the chance. What was she meant to do now? He must have realized she wasn't going to make the first move so he reached down to take her hand and with a little help from Jenny got her up onto the platform where she stumbled a step into him so that their bodies were flush together.

"Hi," Kensi mumbled, darting her eyes away from him, mentally cursing her first word to him. _Hi? Who the hells says 'hi' to a stripper?_

"Hey," his voice was deep and husky and it sent a noticeable chill down her body. "You got a name, princess?"

Kensi frowned a bit at the name he had called her and it helped her focus on her surroundings and gain some of her mental functions back.

"You kinda look like a Fern to me," he grinned and moved a hand up to brush against her flushed cheek.

"Definitely not a Fern," she quipped back, though her voice was soft and wavered.

"Hmmmm, maybe a Kensi, then?" His breath was hot against her ear and the way he said her name made her go weak in the knees.

"H-how?"

"I saw your friend shout your name earlier," he grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her flush against him. His arms seemed to burn into the bare skin of her back and she had to bite back a whimper.

"And what's your name?" She asked as his body coaxed hers into swaying in a very intimate fashion.

"Anything you want it to be, sweetheart," he purred and rolled his body into hers, causing her body to arch into his and her head to tip back some so their eyes caught together again. "You know I won't bite you if you touch me…" His words were said so that his breath brushed along her throat and she could feel the heat of his words.

Her hands hesitantly moved up from her sides to rest loosely around his broad shoulders.

"I'm guessing you don't do this very often," he drawled and Kensi was again flushed and shook her head 'no'. "Just forget about everyone else and dance with me."

Kensi let a sigh out and took his advice. Their bodies swayed together as his hands explored her curves, carefully avoiding any place deemed too intimate, but it didn't seem to matter because each touch sent sparks to her core and her skin felt ultrasensitive as his fingers brushed along her spine or when his hand caressed the bottom of her thigh. His lips eventually caressed her throat in not quite a kiss but more of a touch as he whispered his next words.

"Do you have any idea just how gorgeous you are, Kensi?" His words were thick with evident lust if his arousal lightly pressing against her lower stomach wasn't proof enough. His words caused the woman in her to moan her approval to that lust and she squirmed against him.

"I wish you could show me," her eyes locked with his, mirrored want and need reflecting back to the other.

He growled low in his throat before gently nipping her in the neck and placing an open mouth kiss over the same spot that caused her to whimper. Finally after a moment's pause, he pulled back and put some space between them, his chest moving with the effort of each breath he took to try and calm himself.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Kensi," he drawled as he steered her back toward Jenny who was trying to shove some bills into Kensi's hand to pass over. "No worries, that one was on me." He placed a chaste kiss on Kensi's cheeks before helping her down off the platform.

Her body protested the idea of leaving him, but she knew that he was a dancer and this was his job and she needed to step back and take a breather. She was supposed to be an engaged woman, after all. With one last smile thrown his direction, she and Jenny made their way to the bar where the rest of the girls had stopped to refill up on drinks. For the next couple of hours Kensi tried to lose herself to the drinks and dancing with among the crowd of people, doing her best to ignore the professional dancers on platforms around her. To be honest, she'd be lucky to notice any but _him_ if she'd tried. Despite her best efforts, it was his blue eyes that kept popping into her mind as she let her body move to the music. It was _his_ hands she imagined to be moving along her body as she swayed. She knew deep down she was being a stupid and silly girl for letting her mind continue to wander to him, but she couldn't help it.

After another song Kensi decided that maybe a change of scenery would help get him out of her mind and she managed to convince her friends that another club was in order. They walked down a block to another club and bypassed the bar to the dance floor to join the crowd and lost themselves to the music. Kensi was finally able to let the dancer slip from her mind when his voice behind her caused her to jump a mile.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kensi," he grinned as he entered her personal space but didn't make a move to touch her in any way.

"Huh? Wha?" She stammered and flushed when his grin widened at her confusion.

"I came here to get a certain brunette angel out of my mind and I seem to have stumbled upon said angel instead," he said, smiling when she blushed further.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kensi muttered, unwilling to believe that he was as stuck on her as she was on him.

"Will you dance with me?" He offered her his hand across the small gap between them.

"Depends, do you have a name?" She asked, finding some courage within her to say more than a few words.

"Marty," he said, lazy grin still in place. "My name is Marty."

She eyed his newly dressed form of jeans and a light blue button down shirt with the top two buttons undone before meeting his gaze again and nodding giving her hand over to him and closing the distance. Their bodies melded together and Kensi couldn't help but believe that maybe their bodies were meant to be like this. They fit so perfectly. They danced for a couple songs in which neither dared to pull their bodies apart if even for a moment. His hands still stayed in neutral areas and Kensi wondered if he was having as much difficulty as her keeping hands away from other parts. Finally after a moment of hesitation she caved and brought a hand up to run her fingers through his hair and she let out a sigh when it was just as soft as she thought it would be. A long hum of approval escaped his lips and she wasn't sure what drove her to do what she did next, but she tugged on his hair lightly so that his face tipped up and she found herself placing soft kisses along the sensitive skin. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and his hands gripped her tighter as her mouth explored his throat and jaw line. She wound her free hand to his lower back where she fingered the fabric of his shirt up just high enough to be able to brush circles with her thumb on the bare skin.

Marty Deeks was convinced she was trying to slowly kill him. Never before had a woman had such an effect on him that he lost all words and thoughts. He only knew that he had to have her or he'd be missing out on something fundamental in his life. It's like she was air and this was his first taste of it and he couldn't get enough. He hadn't even kissed her yet! Marty should have known the moment he caught eyes with her across the club that he was doomed. Brunettes had always appealed to him, but her dark hair, dark eyes, and never ending tanned legs left him breathless from the get-go. He wished he could say it was all looks, but he had to admit that there was something about her personality, or the small bits he had seen, that drew him to her like a moth to the flame. He could tell she wasn't used to being complimented and on the surface she appeared to be almost shy and timid, but he had seen the spark in her eyes and posture that screamed dominance and a bit of rebellion. Marty had no doubt in his mind that she would be a firecracker in bed, but could he settle for just the one night?

She pulled her face away from his neck and looked up at him, having caught on to his distraction, and from the look in her eyes she thought maybe she had misread him and that he wasn't interested. Marty closed the distance between their faces and sealed his lips over hers in a kiss that left no room for doubt. She responded after only a moment and the music around them seemed to fade as they lost themselves in the kiss. Heat built up between them until he couldn't take it anymore. He either needed to walk away now or take her now. Marty pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anyone as badly as I want you now," he breathed so just she would hear and he hoped she heard his sincerity. Another wave of desire rushed through him as she bit down on her lower lip, contemplating his words.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else then?" she asked almost shyly, watching him carefully as if he could say 'no' and leave her on the dance floor.

He dropped his lips down to hers once more but pulled away more quickly so as not to get carried away again.

"That's the best idea I've heard all night," he said, flashing her a smile that seemed to ease her worries that he'd deny her. "I live a few blocks from here…"

"Sounds good," she nodded and took his hand in hers. "Let me just – "

"And where are you going?" Jenny appeared beside the couple and Kensi blushed.

"I'm going home with Marty tonight so don't wait up for me," Kensi said in a matter of fact tone that belied her nervousness.

"What's the real-life bio, blondie?" Jenny turned her critical attention to Marty and she almost flinched beneath her probing stare.

"Ummm, my name is Marty Deeks, I'm 27 and in my last year of law school," he stammered through the basics and waited for the judgment to pass. "Would you like to see my ID?"

She looked thoughtful but shook her head. "Kensi is a cop and I'm sure she'd hand you your own balls if you tried anything she didn't want. You kids have fun tonight and Kensi, you'd better call me in the morning if you know what's good for you." She handed several wrapped condoms to Kensi and gave her an encouraging smile. Jenny turned and disappeared in the crowd before Kensi could agree and she shared a slightly nervous glance with the man beside her.

"Let's go," she tugged on his hand toward the door and together they made their way through the pulsating crowd toward the exit. When they finally cleared the door to outside the difference in noise levels was so great that they could each hear the other breathing.

"A cop, huh?" Marty finally asked her as he lightly tugged to the right of the club.

"In training," Kensi laughed. In reality she was in training to become a federal operative, but that was on a need to know basis and nobody needed to know. She had come up with the story of "cop in training" after Jack had caught her cleaning her new service weapon and it was either terrorist or cop.

"Don't suppose you have any handcuffs hidden in that number…" he drawled, letting his eyes roam over her body. "Because I don't think I'd mind if you kept me prisoner all night."

Kensi guffawed and nearly stumbled on a crack in the sidewalk from his distraction. "How many times has that line worked?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" He asked sheepishly.

Kensi smiled brightly, flashing cute dimples that made Marty's heart stutter. "I think it's working pretty well actually."

"Thank God!" He sighed dramatically in relief and found himself returning the smile. He had been right about her. She had a good sense of humor and she made him laugh. It made him wonder how she could possibly be single and looking to hook up.

Kensi found herself wanting to ask him questions about his life. Like why he was an exotic dancer and if he really was going to law school and why? But this was meant to be a onetime thing and she would likely never see him again after this night. The less she knew about him, the better.

"This is my place," he spoke up once they came to a stop in front old brick building that about eight stories tall and still managed to look small in comparison to the buildings surrounding it. "I'm on the second floor."

Kensi smiled at him and followed him inside and up the flight of stairs. The place looked old but well taken care of and it made his story of dancer by night and law student by day seem more credible. Clearly he wasn't rolling around in money, but he wasn't living on the streets either. When they got to his door, he brought out his key and let them in. To the right was a small kitchen with a little table that was buried in books, straight ahead there was a very used looking sofa and coffee table with even more books on top of it, and to the left was a queen sized bed that was neatly made with a turquoise duvet. Overall the place was small, but tidy and looked lived in.

"I know it isn't much," Marty mumbled, observing her reaction and she shook her head in response.

"It's perfect," because really that was the only word for it. It wasn't fanciful or too bachelor-esk, but it was cozy and she found herself wanting to snuggle into the sofa with a blanket and this man to keep her warm.

He smiled down at her, warmed by her sincerity and interest in his home. It was really all he could afford on his budget while working three jobs and going to school, but it was a haven of sorts and he rarely brought women back to it. When she looked back to him after visually exploring his place, her breath caught at the intensity of his blue gaze. With only the light from the full moon shining in the windows they found each other once again with hands clinging and mouths moving together. Marty ran his fingers through her loose curls and held her face close to his with one hand and let the other hand rest on his hip as he slowly walked her backward to the bed. Kensi busied herself with the buttons of his shirt until she could part the fabric and push it off his shoulders so that it fell to the floor behind him. Hesitantly her hands went to the button of his jeans and she paused. It had literally been years since she'd undressed a man for this purpose and well over a year since she'd gone past this point with anyone. PTSD didn't leave room for intimacy and there would be weeks where Jack slept on the couch and just ignored her all together.

"Are you okay?" Marty pulled back and gently lifted her chin so he could see into her eyes. "We don't have to do anything. I could make us some coffee and we could talk instead if you'd like?"

Kensi melted at his words, positive that there was no one else out there in the world who could be this genuine and nice in this situation.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous. I don't normally do this and it's been a very long time since I've…" she left the sentence open and instead gestured to his half naked body.

Marty looked confused as he considered her words and then added his own. "A woman as beautiful as you should have your pick of any guy in the world."

Kensi blushed and darted her eyes away from his. "I guess I just haven't been looking in a while."

"Is it selfish that I'm glad you chose to start looking tonight of all nights?" He asked softly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"I wasn't even looking to be honest," Kensi breathed in response, shocked by her own words and the liquid courage starting to flow freely in her.

"You know I wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't want to continue, right?" He gently forced her eyes to his so that she could see the truth in his words.

Kensi nodded and in response sealed her lips over his in a slow and languid kiss. "I'm sure," she breathed against his lips, unwilling to pull further away.

Marty closed the distance once more and decided not to question her any further on that matter and he would just count his lucky stars that she was here with him now. They each kicked their shoes off before his hands wandered to the side of her dress where her zipper was located and slowly drew it down so that dress fell to the floor leaving her only in a thong. Marty's jaw nearly dropped as he took in every inch of her lightly bronzed skin. She really was the most breath-taking woman he had ever seen. Kensi fidgeted from one foot to the other as she watched his reaction to her body and not able to find any words to describe her, he melded his mouth to hers and let his hands and fingers explore the bare skin that had been hidden from him until now. Her gasps and sighs filled his ears as she reacted to each touch and he worked to memorize each noise with each touch. After a minute he felt her fingers at his jeans button again, but this time she was more confident in undoing it and the zipper; peeling off not just the jeans but the boxers beneath them so that both layers dropped to the floor while they stood at the end of his bed. After a moment where neither moved, she boldly wrapped her hand around his arousal that was currently trapped between them and he groaned at the feel of her hand moving up and down, exploring every inch that she could of him.

Feeling more confident in her actions, Kensi experimented with touches until the hottest noises she had ever heard were slipping past his lips. She found herself wanting to bring him to orgasm even if it meant delaying the main event just so she could see the look on his face as he reached ecstasy, but he had other plans and gently pried her hand away from him. Kensi gave him a disappointed pout as if she were a child whose favorite toy was taken away. Her pout changed to a startled moan when his mouth engulfed the tip of her left breast while his hands moved to her backside and pulled her body tight to his while massaging her until she was putty in his hands. She helped him wriggle out of her last remaining layer when he fingered the satin fabric and took everything in her to remember that they would need the condoms.

"Ummmmm," she hummed as his tongue flicked across her erect nipple and the pointer finger of his right hand lightly parted her nether lips. "C-condoms…" was all she could mumble as his finger found her opening, slick and hot already from everything they'd done that night up until that point.

"In a minute, but first I want to hear you come," he whispered huskily into her ear as he added another finger inside of her and she was squirming with her hips trying to meet his every movement. He expertly moved his fingers until she was whimpering and pleading for him to hurry and when he brushed his thumb over her clit her head fell back and she called his name as her body finally released all the tension that had been building up and bright stars surrounded her. Kensi's knees went weak and Marty gently lowered her to the bed before he reached for a condom and ripped the wrapper off with his teeth. Carefully and quickly sheathing himself with the latex he kneeled on the bed between Kensi's legs and lowered himself so that he could kiss her senseless as they each caught their breath again.

"I want to feel all of you," Kensi murmured between kisses. "Please, Marty…"

Marty knew he couldn't hold out much longer himself, so he carefully lowered himself until he was poised at her entrance before entering her in one long stroke. He watched as her back bowed and she cried out his name in pleasure and the sight almost had him prematurely finishing. He picked up a slow pace while her hands wrapped around his shoulders, trying to get him to go faster already, but he knew it would be over all too fast if he did.

"Martyyyyyyyy…" Kensi groaned as his pace endured despite her efforts. She'd never felt so alive before and even with Jack, sex had never felt this right or good. There was definitely something outside of lust and desire that drove them to this point, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

To appease her, Marty carefully placed both of her knees on either shoulder and kept the pace but with longer and deeper strokes that made her nails bite into his skin as she moaned her approval to the adjustment.

"God yes, Marty!" She cried his name out once more as he felt her spasm tight around him and her body nearly vibrated with the rush of pleasure. Once she eased down from her high he picked his pace up until he'd reached his maximum speed and the sounds of their bodies meeting, his moans, and her gasps and whines surrounded them and brought him over the edge.

"Kens!" He growled her name as he thrust forward one last time and held. Her body rippled around him in her third orgasm of the night and pride nudged the back of his brain as they both caught their breath. After a moment he could feel his muscles giving way to exhaustion and after carefully removing her legs from his shoulders, he collapsed to the side of her and pulled her body close to his. Now that they had finished he was scared she would leave and he'd never see her again. Despite their lust-filled explosion, he knew he wanted something more from her past this night. "If I leave you alone for a few seconds to clean up, will you be here when I get back?"

Kensi grinned and nodded, "but don't be gone too long."

Marty grinned back and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before scrambling out of bed toward the only door other than the entrance and disappeared behind it. Kensi heaved a sigh as her body thrummed with the remaining pleasure and adrenaline. Her thoughts raced ahead though and the prevalent one is that she could no longer stay with Jack. She loved him dearly, but it wasn't the kind of love that equated to marriage, children, and rocking chairs on the front porch. It was more of a caring what happened to him kind of love that lingered from the man she had first met five years ago. Kensi couldn't leave him now, while he was still recovering, but maybe once he was better she could give him his ring back and call it all off. He deserved her honesty and she honestly didn't see herself sticking it out until the forever implied in wedding vows. It took a complete stranger for her to realize all of this and though part of her felt guilty that she had used him in such a way, this was what she needed to finally move on from Jack. Her thoughts were interrupted by Marty reentering the room and shutting the bathroom door behind him and looking quite happy to see her still there.

"You didn't run…" he said, his smile growing as he climbed back into bed with her and pulled the blanket back to cover them both.

"As if I could after all that?" Kensi chuckled and snuggled herself closer to him so that he could wrap an arm around her.

Silence engulfed them and million questions ran through his head and each fought to be the first one out and before he finally picked a good first question he heard the sounds of soft breathing and snores as her body went completely lax in his arms. He wanted to laugh, but the noises were too darn adorable and he was flattered that she trusted him enough to let her guard down enough to sleep so close to him. Eventually, watching her sleep and the strong pull of exhaustion lulled him into a deep sleep. They woke a couple times through the night for more sex, sometimes laughing and smiling and other times too far gone in passion to do anything other than moan and pant. Each time they would pass out in a pile of sweaty limbs with happy smiles on their faces.

When the sun peaked through the eastern windows, Kensi winced and curled her body closer to the warmth beside her before she saw the time on the clock. 6:12AM. Her first instinct was to fly out of bed and quickly dress and escape before her bed-mate realized she was there still, but she felt like she owed him more than that. With a plan in place she eased herself from the bed and from under his arm that had been draped over her and padded silently the couple feet to where her clothes were on the floor. She dressed quickly and silently before finding a piece of scrap paper and pen and writing out the message she had in mind. Laying it on the pillow she'd claimed, she watched him for just a few seconds longer to take in the look of absolute innocence and the soft pout of his lips as he slept blissfully unaware. It was almost impossible for her to move her feet from that spot in his apartment, but she knew leaving now was the best thing for both of them. With one last longing sigh she turned her back to him and silently slipped out of his apartment and down the stairs where a cab quickly picked her up.

Marty sighed and pulled his arm closer to him to draw the amazing smelling woman who'd shared his bed closer to him but was instead startled awake when his arm came back with nothing but slightly warm sheets. He bolted to his feet and searched the small place frantically for her before slipping on his boxers and leaning over his kitchen counter to peer out the window and hopefully catch a glimpse of her. He didn't even know her last name, so how was he going to find her again? He had to find her again. But he only saw a cab turn the corner at the end of the block and then nothing but the normal hustle and bustle that occurred outside his place at this time of day.

"Damnit!" Marty cursed as he moped back to his bed before falling dramatically on his back and letting the smell of their evening engulf him. It had been one perfect night and now it was over. A crinkling as his arm came up over his head caught his attention and he brought a piece of paper up to read and couldn't help but smile.

_Thank you for setting me free._

_-KB_

A/N: I know I need to get back to writing Survival or Carnal, but this one shot took a hold of me and didn't release for a couple days until it was done and finished. I blame ab89us for the plot fodder, but considering how much fun I had writing this, I'm not going to complain. As for the level of detail… blame the pregnancy hormones :D They're doing wonders for my smut-writing! And one last side note, without any spoilers, can you believe last night's season premiere? I had to write a bolder Kensi in this to make up for her serious lack of "run with it" last night. And that's all I'm saying. Reviews are nice :D


End file.
